The Storm of Fairy Tail
by theAnonGuy
Summary: Here is a rendition of Fairy Tail with my OC, Zeke, and will try to follow actual storyline. Will have a tiny bit of harsh language, but not much else. Hope you enjoy!


Author's Note: Hello folks this will be my 1st Fanfiction I will be writing, hope you find it entertaining and I would ask for any feedback so I can improve. I am just trying something new and seeing what other people think of my writing. I have never written anything like this so here's to not sucking.

Anyway let's get a little background on this piece. So this fanfiction is about one of my favorite anime, Fairy Tail, and will be centering the story on my OC. This will begin when Natsu and the gang are still children but have not joined Fairy Tail quite yet. Alright time to shut up and get on with the show!

Chapter 1-The Storming Boy

A night of showers, lightning, and thunder reigned by the mountain. At the base of this mountain was a cave with a small fire crackling in the dark. The flame keeping the cave where the young boy lived warm, but the boy wasn't there. He enduring the harsh elements of the storm training… the boy's body bandaged from the previous days.

"Just a little bit more," he gasped. "I can keep going," as he said that, his scar on his chest began to burn. "Ngh, damn it, maybe not."

The boy began to hovel to the cave slowly he made his way to his abode to call it a day. His blonde hair sopping wet, covering his hazel colored eyes. The 6-year-old grabs some fish he caught earlier in the day and puts it near the flame. He begins to dry himself, taking off the drenched clothing and hanging them. Then he looks at the cave wall where he scratched the questions, "Why am I here? Where is here? Who this dragon? Why do I only know my name?"

As he reads this question's the few memories he has of a dragon occur. Cloaked in golden scales, horns stretched behind the neck, and piercing red eyes. These fragments of only the skills taught to Zeke to be a powerful wizard. There is no memory of love, no memory of kindness, only memories of pain…

Zeke clenched his fist as these memories flooded his mind, "I am Zeke, that's all I know," he said.

Zeke grabbed the cooked fish and began to eat, listening to the storm outside and the storm raging inside of him. This storm of not knowing who he is, why he is here, what he is supposed to do, he knows nothing.

The morning after, the storm the previous night had subsided and the skies clear so Zeke dresses himself and begins to get food for the day. He harvests some berries and finds a few apple trees along the base of the mountain. The birds chirping quite loudly as the sun peaks over the horizon. Zeke continues to forge for his breakfast thinking of what he would work on today, "Should I build up magic reserves or focus on magic output?" As he mulled over the two he came back to reality when he approached his cave. "Someone's here," he thought.

As he got closer he saw a short figure with an odd hat. Zeke would slowly make his way towards the figure preparing to fight if he needed to. However, before he could even get close, the figure jumped in Zeke's direction. "Oh crap."

Zeke dropped his harvest and began to build up magic when the figure landed before Zeke. "Whoa, hold it there young man, I don't mean any harm," the figure said.

"Huh? You don't want to fight?" Zeke questioned.

"No, not at all. I heard of a boy who lived way out here by himself who had some magic power and came to see what all the hub bub was about." the man said. "Well you found me so now what?" Zeke asked.

"Well first let me introduce myself, I am Makarov a guild Master in a city called Magnolia."

"Guild? The hell is a guild" Zeke inquired.

Makarov merely smiled and said "Why don't I just show you? Believe me it beats being out here, scrounging for food."

Zeke thought about it for a moment and looked at the food on the ground he dropped. "Why? Why would you come for me to show me a 'guild'?"

"Well I will tell you that I have been here for a few days watching you to see what type of person you are," Makarov stated.

"That's creepy old man." Zeke spat.

"Hehe sort of is isn't," Makarov chuckled

"What is wrong with this guy?" Zeke thought to himself.

"So what do you say, will you come back to my guild with me?" Makarov said as he extended his hand out.

"Maybe I can get some memories back if I go…" Zeke wondered. "Fine I will go back with you, old man."

"Wonderful, shall we be on our way?" Makarov said.

End of Chapter 1

So what do you guys think so far let me know any criticism will do. Have a good one.


End file.
